Birthday Surprise
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Its Roman's birthday and Jessica surprises him


**In honors of Roman's birthday tomorrow here is a little one shot I wrote**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon!**

* * *

 **Birthday Surprise**

 **Authors Note:** **Its Roman's birthday and Jessica surprises him**

 **Warning:** **Fluff and smutty goodness**

Jessica walked into the bedroom as Roman was still asleep. He was tired from the European tou so Jessica was letting him sleep in but it was also noon so she walked over to the bed and gently shook him

"Baby its time to wake up." She said

Roman groaned softly and opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked

"Almost noon. Happy birthday." She said

Roman rubbed his eyes and turned over. "Mmm thanks baby girl." He said and sat up then kissed her cheek

"You're welcome. Jojo wants to give you some presents." She said

"Okay." Roman grabbed his shorts and headed into the bathroom

Jojo came in and climbed on her bed and looked around. "He's in the bathroom sweetie." She said

"Oh." Jojo said and giggled

Roman came back from the bathroom and sat on the bed. "Happy birthday daddy." She said

"Oh thank you princess." He said kissing her on the head

"I made you a birthday card." She said handing him the card

"Its beautiful." He said opening the card and smiled at what it said on the inside. "Happy birthday to the best dad in the world, I love you. ,Jojo." He said

Jojo smiled up at him. "Thank you so much sweetie I love it." He said

"I drew you a picture too." She said

"Thank you. I love them." He said hugging her

"You're welcome daddy." She said

Roman kissed her on the head again. "Okay go play while me and momma talk." He said

"Okay daddy." Jojo crawled off the bed and ran to her room

Roman smiled. "So what are we doing today baby?" He asked looking at Jessica

"Well I have a romantic dinner planned for us in the backyard. Your sister is gonna help me decorate it and I'm going to make my famous Mexican Spaghetti for us. I know how much you love it." Jessica said

"Yes I do love your Mexican Spaghetti." He said

"I know and some more presents then but you'll get your biggest one later on tonight." Jessica said winking

"Oooh I can't wait." Roman smirked. "What am I gonna do while you're decorating the backyard?" He asked

"Well." Jessica walked over to her side of the bedroom and grabbed a bag then walked back over to him and handed it too him

Roman opend the bag and smiled. "Another game." He said

"I knew you were upset about breaking your last Call Of Duty game so I went out and bought it for you again." She said

"Thanks baby." He said kissing her

"You're welcome." She said.

"I'm gonna get dressed and play this game." He said

"I'll make you some lunch for you and Jojo." She said

"Thanks baby." He said walking over to the dresser and grabbing some clothes

* * *

Later that day, Sita comes over to pick up Jojo. "Thank you so much Sita." Roman said

"Oh you're welcome. Jessica here?" She asked

"She's uh outside decorating the backyard. Told me she has a romantic dinner planned for us." He said

"Yeah that's right she told me. I got you a birthday card, happy birthday." She said

"Thank you." He said taking the card and opening it. "Happy birthady to the man that makes my daughter happy. ,Sita." He said

"Happy birthday." Sita said

"Thank you. I'll put this with what Jojo gave me." He said as Jojo came into the room

"Okay I'm ready to go." Jojo said

"Okay sweetie I want you to be on your very best behavior." Roman said

"I will daddy." She said

Roman kissed her on the head. "Alright." He hands her backpack. "We'll see you Sunday night." He said

"Okay daddy." Jojo smiled gabbing Sita's hand

"We'll see you later. Is it okay if I take her to get pizza?" She aske d

"Oh no go right ahead." He said. "Just no candy before bed." He said

"I know. Okay Jojo where do you wanna go get pizza?" Sita asked

"Hmm, pizza hut." She said

"We can do that. Lets go." She said

"Bye daddy." She said

"By sweetie." He said. Roman stood at door watching as Sita's car disappeared then shut and locked the door

"Was that my mom?" Jessica asked coming in

"Yeah. Her and Jojo just left." He said

"Okay. Why don't you go get freshened up. I'm gonna go work on dinner." She said

"Mmm okay." Roman kissed her then went to the room and Jessica decided to get freshened up herself

An hour later, Jessica walked into the living room as Roman was fixing up his suit. "Oh you look handsome baby."

Roman fixed his tie and smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself baby girl." Roman said pulling her into a kiss, his hand resting on the small of her back

"Thanks baby." Jessica smiled. "Come on I'll show you the backyard." She said grabbing his hand and walking over to the door

Roman followed her out the door and smiled. "This is beautiful baby." He said and kissed her cheek

"Thank you baby." She said

"Have a seat." She said

Roman walked over to the table and sat down and Jessica poured him a glass of wine. "Dinner is almost ready just waiting on the garlic bread." She said

"You got the house smelling good baby." He said

"Always do." She smiled

"Are you making your Mexican garlic bread?" He asked

"Yeah. I know how much you love that." She said and poured a glass of wine. "I'm gonna go check on dinner and I'll be right back." She said

"Alright love." He said

Jessica headed inside to check the dinner and saw that it was done. A few minutes later Jessica came back out with the garlic bread and the spaghetti

"Ooh you made it into a casserole." He said

"Yes I did. You love it like that too." She said

"Yes I do babe." He said

"Made a little dip for the toast." She said

"Everything looks so good baby." He said

"Thank you. Smells good don't it?" She asked

"Yes it does." He said

Jessica set the garlic toast of the table then set the spaghetti beside it. "Oh man that looks delicious." Roman said

"Oh yeah." She said

"I'm ready to dig in." He said

"We're getting ready too." She said and made their plates

Jessica put two pieces of garlic toast beside their plates and sat down in the chair. Roman grabbed his wine glasses and Jessica raises her. "Happy birthday baby." She said

"Thank you." He said

The two began eating Jessica smiling at Roman every so often. After dinner Jessica took the plates and left over spaghetti into the kitchen then walked into the bedroom and grabbed Roman's other gifts and walked back out the backyard.

"Gift time." Jessica said sitting down

"Oooh." Roman said

Jessica smiled and handed him the smallest one first. "I wonder what this is." He said

"Open it." She said

Roman opened the gift and smiled. "Babe this is beautiful." He said

"Saw it all the mall and I thought of you." She said

Roman gave her a kiss. "I love it. I have tons of watches but this one is so much more special than the other ones." He said

"Its one of a kind." She said

"It sure is." Roman said looking over the watch. He took the watch out of the box and put it around his wrist. "Fits perfectly." He said

"Look what's engraved under the clock." She said

Roman took of the watch and looks at the engraving. "To the best husband in the world, I love you. Happy birthday, Jessica." Roman smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you so much baby." He said

"You're welcome and here's the other gift." She said handing the box. Roman put the watch back in the box to protect it and closed it then grabbed the box and opened it. Jessica smiled watching him. Roman removed the tissue paper and saw what was inside then look up at Jessica who was smiling

He pulled out the leather jacket and grinned. "Baby I love it." He said

"I knew you had you're eye on it so I bought it." She said

"Thank you so much I love it." He said and gave her another kiss

Jessica loved his reaction to the gif and knew he would love the other gift in the bedroom. "Okay time for your "biggest" gif." She said

Roman smiled. "You go get that ready baby and I'll clean up." He said

"Okay baby." Jessica kissed his cheek and walked into the house and goes to the bedroom. Roman gather everything and cleaned up as Jessica changed her clothes.

Roman sat his gifts on the table and loaded the dishewasher. He had just put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on then put the leftover spaghetti in a bowl and sat in the refrigerator when Jessica called his name

He laid his suit jacket over the back of the couch and walked into the bedrooom. Jessica was standing near the bed with a smirk on her face. "Whoa baby. You look sexy as hell." He said licking his lips

"Thank you." She said as he walked towards her

Roman walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss, picking her up making Jessica automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and Roman walked over to the bed and laid her on it. He stood and stripped his clothes off

"You get to take charge tonight baby." She said

"Oh yeah." Roman smirked and kissed her after crawling back on top of her

Jessica put her arms around Roman's neck as they kissed, she raised her hips as Roman slid her underwear off and threw it in the floor. "God baby I'm so lucky." He said

"Yes you are baby." She said. Roman reaches under her and unclasps her bra and throws it in the floor.

Roman growls "someone's ready for daddy". Roman dives between her legs immediately going to work on her pussy. Jessica moans grabbing a handful of the blanket. Roman curls the tip of his tongue as he licks her wet folds. Jessica moans out as Roman kisses her folds. "R-Roman." Jessica moaned out.

Roman grabs ahold of her legs and pulls them apart more then dives back in. Jessica arches her back moaning at the delicious friction of Roman's tongue and tries to buck into his mouth but Roman holds her hips down.

"Roman, b-baby. I-I'm close." Jessica says. Roman gently bites her folds knowing it drives Jessica wild. Jessica moans tangling her fingers in Roman's hair. Roman looks up at her signaling her to cum. Jessica explodes into his mouth. Roman licks his lips as he pulls away. "Turn over. Ass up." Roman says. Jessica turns over and sticks her ass in the air

"Come on baby." Jessica says wiggling her butt at him. Roman grabs the lube and lubes his cock up then lining himself up with Jessica's entrance. Roman pulls her ass cheeks apart and thrusts into her. "Roman!" Jessica says. "Oh, my god so tight. Mmm." Roman says. Jessica moans rolling her hips. "Yeah that it's baby." Roman says. Roman pulls her head back as he goes deeper. Jessica moans loudly.

Roman flips her over and puts her legs over his shoulders. "Roman!" Jessica says. Roman smirks down at her then brushes his thumb over her folds making her moan. Roman puts her legs down. "Keep them apart I'm gonna pound that ass." He says. Jessica looks up at him as Roman leans over her and pounds her. "O-oh my god R-Roman." She says.

"Yeah, that's it baby." Roman kisses her. "I'm close." Jessica says. "Oh god I am to. I got you baby release." Roman says. Roman grabs her legs, Jessica releases holding onto Roman.

Roman sat up putting his arms around her and going deeper making Jessica throw her head back moaning. "Music to my ears baby." He said and kissed her on the neck then her lips as Jessica pulled him into a kiss. She didn't noticed that Roman was layng her down on the bed till he pulled away and cradled her face kissing her softly

Roman rolled and flexed his hips into her as Jessica looked into her eyes. Roman planted a kiss on her lips then started pounding her again making Jessica moan loudly. "I'm close again." She said panting. Roman gave her another kiss. "Cum for me baby." He said. Jessica wrapped her legs around him and came around him moaning his name.

Roman held her close as she came and he could feel his ending nearing. "Daddy's close baby." He panted. "Cum in my daddy." She said. Roman kissed her again and started pounding her again, he stilled his thrusts a few minutes later and realeased into her

Roman slowly pulled out and laid next to her. "Oh man." He said

"That amazing baby." She said

Roman turned over his side towards her. "You're amazing." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"Happy birthday baby." She said

"Thank you." He said smiling

Roman kissed her again and pulled the covers over them as sleep over took them and Roman held Jessica close.

* * *

 **Here you go**

 **R &R :)**

 **Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


End file.
